


When the Old Life Comes Knocking

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: What's in the Dark [2]
Category: Common Law, Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV, Common Law/Supernatural Crossover, Hunter!Wes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was honestly someone you try to forget about, but sadly your not that lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Old Life Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two as well of this one, and third is hopefully on the way

Dean Winchester was honestly someone you try to forget about, but sadly your not that lucky.

It wasn’t like he really wrong you in anyway, or pissed you off.  No, for the most part Dean was a descent guy, and part of you says he would fit the description of a friend.  A bit of an ass, but what hunter wasn’t.  Still he was part of the life you gave up, and you honestly can’t seem to wipe that drunken night when you both were a bit too “touchy-feely” with each other.  Both of you had agreed you wouldn’t talk about it as Dean tugged his clothes on and you were trying to get God to throw lightening down upon you.

God obviously didn’t, which makes you wonder if he hates you.

After all he paired you with Travis, who was basically Dean without the slight Daddy problems and supernatural beings on his ass. You kind of hold it against God that you can’t forget, and you also hold it against Travis a bit.  If the other detective wasn’t so much like Dean, maybe you wouldn’t have such a hard time forgetting, and maybe you wouldn’t be wondering.

You deal with it all, and you avoid it all in therapy, Dr. Ryan wants you to be more open about past relationships, besides Alex, because someone hurt you.  Part of you tries not to think it’s Dean, but part of attempts it kind of is. 

You had managed to walk away from your life as a Hunter.  You had put everything behind you, but then the Winchesters showed up at your University, hunting down a ghost.  They ran into you and you had hunted with them and it was a thrill you missed, and it made the drinks after all the more sweeter.  You had too much and before you know it you were experimenting with Dean, but you both agreed it was nothing other than that in the morning if anyone was to ask.  After that you hadn’t heard from Dean in a while till he tracked you down in your second year of Law school and socked you in the face.  He blamed you for Sammy leaving.  You never really understood what he meant.

For a while you thought that was the end of it all.  But God just like proving you wrong.

“Wes?”  Someone asked behind you, and your blood ran cold the moment you heard the voice.

From the beginning, you have know the case had a supernatural side to it.  You had sarcastically gone along with Travis’ teasing theories, even though you knew they were right.  And as you lean over the third body it just confirms everything more.  So of course, it was only a matter of time before a hunter showed up flashing their fake badges around and telling their lies.  Obviously the universe hates you, and Dean Winchester would be one to pick it up.

“Dean,” You ground out with a smile as you turn to look at him. 

His aged, but he’s still young looking, but its clear his been through more than you want to imagine.  You’ve heard some of the whispers for other hunters, but you weren’t sure you should believe them.  The look he gives you is one of confusion, but he smiled at you anyway, and you slightly return it.  You want to know what in the world he’s thinking.

“You know this guy, Wes?”  You hear Travis ask to the right of you. 

The look on Dean’s face at the question makes you want to laugh.  It made you wonder slightly if Dean thought he mistook Travis for a cop when he really didn’t.   You watch as the hunter measured up Travis, and Travis did the same to him.  Travis likes meeting people from your past, but for some reason he always measures them up, its kind of humorous because Travis could floor half the normal people you know.  Dean is a completely different story you’re not ready to tell.

“We go back a bit.”  You admit, but you’ll never go into detail or how far or why. 

“That’s all I get?!”  Dean said, acting a bit hurt but he smiled.  You just give Dean a look to tell him that, yes, that was all he was going to get out of you.  “Our fathers were hun—”

“Why are you here?”  You cut in before Dean can finish the word ‘hunting.’ 

You shot him a warning look as well, and to your luck he picked up on it.  He looked at you shocked for a second, and you realized he thought you got back in the life, but now he saw that wasn’t the case.  A simple raised an eyebrow just asked ‘why’, but you wave it off for later.

“I was assigned to this case.”  He said pulling out his badge and waving it around.  You know it’s the biggest lie you’ve probably heard in a long time, but you don’t say anything, just looked a little impressed.  “Why are you here?”

God you want to kick him in the shins and give him three broken ribs.  You take a calming breath, and slide you suit jacket just out of the way to flash you badge.  “I’m a cop now.” 

Dean made a sound and nodded.  “You don’t mind if my partner and I look over the body, do you?”  He asked.

You turn to Travis, who is just radiating the word ‘explain.’  You give Dean the silent okay, Travis and you had finished up looking at the body, it wasn’t something you hadn’t seen before.  Dean smiled and waved down some poor confused looking man in a trench coat.  The man had been talking to a few uniforms, who both looked a little bit confused, but came when Dean called him with a sharp “Cas!”  You move towards Travis to push him away, and he fights you a bit, but eventually lets you walk him towards the car. 

“We really should catch up, Wes.”  Dean said as his partner neared.  “You free later we could catch some drinks?”

“Sounds like a plan.”  You smile out before you hurry to your car. 

You don’t like the looks everyone is giving you.

* * *

Dean picked a rather descent bar to meet at.  It’s not to shady, but not too high end, and you dress down so you don’t radiate cop.  Of course, it’s hard to lose the fact that you don’t trust half the being in the bar, so there is still a feeling like you don’t fit in every well.  Dean orders you a beer and you order him a round of shots, and it’s like old times in a matter of second, only you are both legally able to drink.

The two of you catch up on a lot of things.  Dean tells you Sammy’s back in, which gives you mix feelings, makes you wonder if eventually something will make you fall back into the line of work you escaped.  You tell him your sorry to hear about his father, but John was always a bit extreme according to your father.  You explain to Dean about your job change, and your divorce.  Dean gives you a look like he partially understands, but you doesn’t ask why.  Eventually the conversation shifted to the people in their lives more than about their lives.

“So you’re partner…”

“Just a normal guy.”  You fill in for Dean after you nurse your third beer.  “Nothing supernatural about him.”  You like that Travis is like that, foster care problems and all. 

You watch as Dean does a quick thing with his eyebrows before he downs his beer.  You hear him mutter “to each his own” under his breath after he swallowed.  You kick him under the table and he shots you a glare, but then both of you laugh.

Travis could be a hell of lot worse.  But luckily, nothing supernatural had crossed his path, except for some ‘haunted’ house he was dared to go into by his foster siblings.  You remember hunting there when you were fifteen, just a few months before he was dared to go in, but you don’t tell him that.  Besides there was nothing wrong with being normal.

“What about yours?”  You ask, because from what you’ve seen the man was like a puppy, but at the same time he struck a little fear into you.

“Angel,”  Dean supplies without missing a beat and you can’t help the eyebrow raise.  You figured something like angels existed, there was enough folklore and myths about them.  Besides there were demon’s why couldn’t there be angels.  Still out of all people in the world, an angel choose to follow around Dean.  “I know, I didn’t believe him for a while.  Don’t act so surprised.”

“It explains why he didn’t exactly fit in at the crime scene.”  You say with a laugh.

“Human interactions are not his strong suit.”  Dean grumbled.

“Why you?”  You asked.

“Long story.”

“I have all night.”

Dean just looked at you for a moment, and it was a silent signal to stop asking.  “No you don’t.”  He said a bit playfully, but you don’t ask anymore about it. 

You look at Dean for a moment before you nod at the other man.  You understand, you don’t share with Travis half the stuff you should and you see him everyday, but that’s just to keep yourself out of the loony-bin.  You haven’t seen Dean in years, you don’t expect him to spill everything just because you two slept together once in college.

“I should probably head back,” you say glancing down at your watch as you get up.

Dean follows in suit and the two of you exit the bar together.  Together you near your cars, and your not surprised Dean still has the Impala, that thing was like the stable of the Winchesters. Dean teased you about your car, and you flip him off, because your car works well and Travis likes it.

You barely register the flutter in the wind before you hear the “Dean.”  You jump a little and turn and there is Dean’s partner from before trench coat at all.  Dean laughed at you, and your a bit annoyed that he’s so use to it.  _Fucking supernatural world._ You think as Dean stops laughing.

The angel looks you over, up and down, and all you can think is he’s just analyzing you.  As harmless as he looks, you can’t help but really be a bit afraid of him when he’s so close, and if he tells you to not be afraid you might revert back to being the sarcastic, smart ass hunter you use to be.  Eventually the angel turns his attention to Dean.

“Sam figured out who could possibly be behind this.”  The angel informs.

“Well let’s dig up some bones.”  Dean says with a smile.

“With that I’ll take my leave,” You say with a wave as you inch away from the two of them.  “Don’t get caught.”

They let you go and you slide into your car, just as your phone starts to ring.  You pull it out of your pocket and roll your eyes.  Of course it would be Travis, you can’t help but feel like he’s jealous and he’s going to say something about it in therapy tomorrow and you won’t be able to completely get out of it. 

“Relax, Travis, I’m heading home now.”  You say as you answer the phone.  “See you in therapy tomorrow.”  You hang up the phone before he can say anything else.


End file.
